SACRIFICIO
by Wolf Prime
Summary: Ahora pues mantén tu fe en mi, deja el temor. Pues aquel por quien ruegas, llegará seguro al puerto del Averno, Y sólo a uno perderá en los abismos del mar, uno será quien dé la vida por muchos.


**Bueno aquí he regresando trayéndoles la tercera y última parte de los Oneshot de EL LEGADO DE LA BESTIA (JUDAS, BRING YOU HELL). Agradezco mucho a AmmyLee Prime, Arcee93, R. H Helsing y a Ruthxaformer por todos los comentarios que me han enviado al igual que los demás usuarios que han seguido mis historias.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lo único que puedo decir es que esto no tiene un final que bueno... ustedes lo verán a mediados que lo lean.**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED**

**SACRIFICIO**

El sonido de armas descargarse, gritos de órdenes y pasos agitados sucumbían por el aire, una voz que reconocía muy bien retumbaba por sus audios censores, un sonido que le inculcaba tranquilidad y paz…

Era **ella**… su flama de luz, su única esperanza ante su tormento infernal… su hija, su legado que creó con la ayuda de su sparkmate Blackarachnia hace millones de años… Ahora se había convertido en una guerrera; su orgullo por ella le motivaba en seguir peleando contra su captor y supuesto amo…

La batalla final se prolongaba dentro del demonio quien le mantenía atado en la oscuridad, negándole toda libertad, otorgándole decenas y decenas de martirio y crueldad sin igual… acciones que lo quebrantaron como el mismo vidrio en medio del calor con el paso del tiempo… torturándolo, sometiéndolo a la maldad… a la esclavitud… a la influencia perversa de Unicron.

Aún recordaba las horripilantes sesiones que el dios le hizo pasar durante décadas y siglos… agonizantes métodos de temible tortura en carne misma veía ante su óptico funcional… el sonido de sus gritos llenos de tormento y súplica, pidiendo al monstruo que detuviera tales actos, sin éxito.

La risa maquiavélica de la criatura ancestral aún resonaba dentro de su mente, persiguiéndole día tras día… haciéndole perder la noción del tiempo…

Su cuerpo, herido con cortadas, quemaduras, fracturas y rasguños le cubría… El dios se había asegurado de cumplir su promesa… corromper su chispa… dominar todo su ser y servir a sus propósitos.

Un sollozante gemido emite su vocalizador, el peso de las cadenas que aún le mantenían cautivo causaban que sus extremidades se entumieran de gran dolor… un suplicio que se volvía lentamente una tortura agonizante.

Podía escuchar los gritos de furia de su hija y su escuadrón, peleando y disparando con certeza para rescatarlo de este infierno.

"¡Papá!" se oyó gritar la voz de su hija, su preciada sparkling ya mayor

"Tiene mucho valor al venir a desafiarme" se escuchó la temible voz de Unicron entre las sombras

"No tienes idea… " dijo Optimus y al mismo tiempo emitiendo una risa entrecortada

"No importa… no es rival para mí, ella será mía de todas formas" dijo el monstruo ancestral con malicia

El dolor al mover uno de sus brazos, provoca a Optimus sisear adolorido, sin embargo su voluntad de resistencia le da la capacidad para apuntar con acto acusador

"No le pondrás un dedo encima, engendro del mal" amenazó el con furia

En ese momento unas llamas sucumben por toda su anatomía, causando que desgarradores bramidos escaparan de su boca y energon escurriera de ella sin parar… Era una pesadilla lidiar con todo esto, tenía que ser fuerte ante la tortura de ese demonio como diera lugar y darle tiempo a su hija para encontrarlo

"Ella está bajo mi protección, si la quieres tendrás que matarme primero" dijo Optimus quien al mismo tiempo trataba de contener la agonía que fluía por su cuerpo como el veneno en una herida de batalla

Unicron emite una risa arrogante, aquella que rechinaba dentro de la mente del desdichado mecha… un sonido que continuaba con su excepcional tormento… aquél sonido que le hostigaba todo el tiempo, haciéndole perpetuar la muerte de Blackarachnia por su incompetencia al no lograr protegerla del monstruo.

"Eso puede arreglarse… sin embargo tú me has sido muy útil, Prime" dijo el dios burlándose

El óptico funcional de Optimus se abre por completo, lleno de shock

"¿En qué sentido? " Dijo furioso

El ancestral demonio emite una carcajada, realmente el Prime había olvidado todo este tiempo que era lo que le impulsaba en cometer la destrucción

"Tu tormento, Optimus… todos estos años de sufrimiento cedieron a su propósito: Alimentarme de tu energía negativa, tu inmolación, la corrupción a tu chispa… tan pura y noble"

De pronto unos tentáculos acarician el pecho del Prime justamente donde se localizaba la matriz de la muerte, ese artefacto místico que le unía con el engendro en cuerpo y mente, una reliquia que ahora era parte de su ser

"Tú y yo tenemos una conexión… eres mi legado y lo único que necesito es solo mover los hilos correctamente…"

Optimus estaba horrorizado, esto no podía ser verdad, tenía que ser una broma retorcida

"¡No! No cederé a tu influencia… ¡No soy tu sirviente!" rugió el mecha con desprecio

"La opción no está a tu alcance, tu destino fue escrito desde que fuiste exiliado de la Academia Autobot y transformado en una bestia asesina"

La furia cegó toda consciencia del Prime; se negaba en admitir esta horripilante verdad, no quería vivir para solo ser el siguiente huésped de este enfermizo parásito que era ese demonio

"¡No!" gritó Optimus con toda su fuerza restante, arrancando el eslabón que unía una de las cadenas que le aprisionaban su brazo izquierdo; emitiendo un rugido animalesco

Sin embargo Unicron, conociendo las reacciones del bot, toma el resto de las ataduras, jalando con fuerza sobrenatural y enviando al desdichado mecha directo al suelo como un perro faldero

"Sigue luchando, Optimus… No importa cuanto te esfuerces, nunca podrás huir de mi"

Así el monstruo, teniendo en merced al Prime, lo toma del cuello, apretando con tal fuerza que causaba que los cables de energía fueran privados del energon… Una tribulación que Optimus no sabía por cuanto tiempo resistiría

"Aurican… ¿Dónde estás, pequeña?" dijo mentalmente percibiendo como su mirada estaba siendo nublada por la falta de oxígeno en su debilitado cuerpo…

Los ópticos del demonio permanecían intactos en su prisionero, disfrutando cada gota de desafiante y exquisita rebeldía… Admitía que a pesar de haber torturado al Prime durante miles y miles de años, aún permanecía esa llama que le acarreaba en seguir adelante, una flama que se aseguraría de apagar… eternamente

"¡Papá!" se volvió a escuchar un grito a la vez desesperado y al mismo tiempo estruendoso.

Si… era ella, la hija de su sirviente… Oh como había estado esperando ese encuentro. Finalmente la tendría donde la querría. Sus pensamientos más oscuros le incitaban en cometer el mayor placer… un sentimiento que durante siglos le fue sido negado

"Viene por ti… " rió Unicron con malicia

Diciendo eso, de las sombras, un par de ganchos de una desconocida aleación son enterrados en los brazos de Optimus, profanando con severidad su sistema nervioso central, haciendo insoportable el dolor, causando que siseara y aullara como un animal salvaje desesperado por salir.

Uno de los ganchos, el cual había sido enterrado en su hombro lentamente se alza, haciendo infernal el tormento.

No sabía como afrontar este nuevo nivel de martirio… Su cuerpo… agotado, ensangrentado y desgarrado… su fluido vital surgiendo por su boca y goteando por el suelo… era demasiado… esto había llegado muy lejos ¿Hasta donde podía llegar la obsesión de este enfermizo y demente monstruo?

Tratando de no emitir un grito de intensa agonía, el Prime desactiva su óptico, mordiendo también en el proceso su labio inferior con toda su fuerza. No tenía que permitir que el demonio tuviera esa satisfacción de escuchar sus lamentos sollozantes… No más…

El tiempo se detenía para él, se volvía una eternidad al pasar los minutos, las horas, los días, los años, los siglos… Todo pasaba tan lento…

Su mente deambulaba en el pasado, aquella distante época donde no existía el mal… los días cuando era feliz con su familia… Blackarachnia… Aurican…

Todo había sido destrozado de un solo tiro, aquél trágico día… no podía infligir ese sentimiento… no por **ella**... no temería a la criatura quien le mantenía encadenado

"Podrás… saciar tu sed de venganza contra mí todo lo que desees… pero no te permitiré… que lastimes a mi hija…"

El martirio solo fue su respuesta, el desgarro de su piel tecno- orgánica… el crujir de los cables y de extremidades indicaban que ahora sus brazos habían sido inutilizados… su cuerpo… al fin apaleado, quebrado… debilitado… su destino había sido marcado…

"No… puede… terminar… así" dijo en su mente dejando que lentamente la risa y oscuridad de Unicron recorriera a través de su alma…

"¡Déjalo en paz, monstruo!" se escuchó una voz autoritaria

Había arribado… había llegado ella… su hija…

"Aurican…" susurró agónico Optimus Prime

El horror se hizo evidente en los rasgos faciales de la joven guerrera al ver a su padre: malherido; sus brazos colgando como si de una crucifixión se tratase; su armadura… su piel tecno- orgánica, rasgada… desollada dejando en descubierto parte de la protoforma mutada por los experimentos que sufrió hace mucho tiempo en manos Meltdown…

Su rostro casi irreconocible por las cantidades de crueles palizas; lo único intacto había sido su óptico, que por un tiempo había obtenido un color azul zafiro que le dejaba exponer su interior… ahora un gris pálido como una lápida de un cementerio… había perdido la esperanza…

La furia nubló el juicio de la femme por unos minutos, ese demonio había atormentado a su padre durante milenios, tratando de corromper su chispa noble, hacerle su fiel soldado de la muerte y destrucción…

Ya no más… este día Unicron sería destruido por su propia mano… le haría pagar por lo que le había hecho a su padre

"Tu reino de terror termina aquí, engendro" aclaró Aurican sacando de su espalda un gran sable de Solitarium

La risa del Dios no se hizo esperar. La arrogancia que poseía la mortal solo hacía que este momento fuera glorioso. El mundo cedería a sus pies y ella… ella serviría ante sus oscuros propósitos

"Admirable al tener el valor para enfrentarme, mortal…" dijo retumbando el lugar

Una ráfaga de energía ataca a Aurican por la espalda, tumbándola al suelo… era esa criatura jugando sucio, tomándola por sorpresa

"Es inútil pelear… Tu padre me pertenece. Su destino fue decidido hace tiempo… no puedes salvarlo" rio Unicron y al mismo tiempo tomando su forma a escala menor

El dios se acerca a la desorientada femme quien se encontraba en el suelo, tratando de entender lo ocurrido… estaba funcionando, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, las piezas del juego estaban en el tablero de batalla… la victoria se acercaba

"Pero puedo librarlo de su sufrimiento…" mencionó con un tono fantasmal

Una vez más tomando por sorpresa a la guerrera, la agarra del cuello, obligándola a mirarle a través de sus oscuros ópticos, llenos de maldad y destrucción, aunque corría a la vez un deseo prohibido… una fantasía que provocaba nauseas en sus tanques de abastecimiento

"¡Aléjate de mí!" exclamó Aurican, pateando con toda su fuerza el abdomen del dios, logrando arrojarlo unos metros del suelo y librarse

Habiendo recuperado la orientación, la femme se coloca en posición de batalla, atenta ante cualquier truco del monstruo, mirando a su alrededor, agudizando sus censores de audio contra algún ruido mínimo; una técnica que hace mucho tiempo, durante su entrenamiento con Lio Convoy había obtenido y gracias a los inventos de Alpha Trion.

El silencio literal era evidente en el campo… Unicron se divertía con ella, haciéndole caer en una sensación de seguridad falsa, un juego que comenzaba a aburrirle.

Tomando ventaja del malherido Optimus, el demonio utilizando sus garras, rasga el pecho del mecha, surgiendo de él chorros de energon y un desgarrador grito lleno de suplicio.

La femme voltea rápidamente, mirando horrorizada a su padre, quien respiraba tajante, siseando y rugiendo como un animal salvaje.

Sus ópticos cambiaron, de un color azul turquesa a un rojo fuego. Levantó su espada con furia y se abalanzó contra la criatura, tomándola por sorpresa ante su acción.

Aurican atacó con fuerza, rasgando la armadura de la manifestación de Unicron, desgarrando la armadura, acuchillando, traspasando el arnés con la punta de su sable, escuchando los gritos del demonio retumbar por su interior… estaba ganando

Iba ganando, iba ganando, pronto el tormento se acabaría…

La risa del dios oscuro se hizo escuchar a su alrededor, había sido engañada una vez más por esa abominación

"Debo admitir que fue un golpe de suerte, mortal"

De pronto, otra ráfaga de energía ataca a Aurican, esta vez arrodillándola de dolor

"Pero tu búsqueda ha sido inútil… ¡Este es mi reino!" dijo Unicron apareciendo varias de sus manifestaciones a escala menor

Los clones se abalanzaron contra la guerrera, atacando como animales sin control, golpeando, azotando, mordiendo sin parar, haciendo que fuera más difícil para la noble Aurican zafarse de ellos

"Muy pronto, querida serás mía…" se escuchó decir la voz del demonio a través de su audio, como si estuviera cerca y de cual sin duda era cierto…

Unicron le había arrebatado su arma de sus manos, arrojándola lejos de su alcance; tomando con una sola poderosa mano ambas muñecas, levantándolas al aire, mirando cada detalle cada sección de su cuerpo… el futuro de su nuevo ejército…

"No te resistas, mi querida Aurican…" dijo lamiendo el cuello de ella, saboreando la piel metálica, dejando un rosón a quemadura que hacía sisear de dolor a su presa

"Jamás…" gruñó la femme, tratando de escapar

La profunda risa de Unicron entrelazó los muros orgánicos del lugar, riendo triunfante, mirando omnipotente ante la hija de su prisionero. Era suya.

"Puedes seguir negándolo al igual que tu padre, pero ambos saben que es inevitable"

La mano del dios recorría cada parte del cuerpo de Aurican, regocijando cada toque, cada sensación y estimulación ante un acto que nunca antes había presenciado la valerosa guerrera.

Sus ópticos se desconectan por unos segundos, percibiendo como una corriente eléctrica comenzaba a surgir en su interior, el deseo por concebir más de este éxtasis prohibido, emitiendo de ella un tenue gemido de placer

"Todo esto puede ser tuyo, querida… Déjame complacer tus caprichos, déjame saciar tus deseos más oscuros…" se escuchaba decir en su mente la voz del demonio

¡No! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esto estaba mal, esto era incorrecto… tenía una misión, no permitiría que esa criatura la controlara, primero la muerte a esta parodia enfermiza.

Dando un fuerte cabezazo al rostro de Unicron, Aurican se libra de su captor, rasguñando con la punta de sus dedos su cara y abdomen, haciéndolo retroceder y surtir en él un feroz grito de dolor.

Corriendo al auxilio de su padre, Aurican habiendo tomado su sable, corta las cadenas que ataban a su creador; cayendo flácido al suelo

"Papá…" dijo la femme preocupada

Tratando de no abrir las viejas heridas de Optimus, la guerrera intenta cargar a su padre, sin embargo su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si solo se tratara de la sola carcasa

"Aurican… Sálvate…" se escuchó decir de los labios del Prime quien trataba de levantar su brazo para tocar la frente de su pequeña

"No, padre, no te dejaré" dijo quien intentaba poner de pie al mecha sin éxito

Optimus solo podía expresar una tenue sonrisa… Aurican, su sparkling, ahora una guerrera…

"Ya has hecho mucho, hija mía… " dijo con orgullo, una vez más tratando de recuperar su fuerza, levantándose lentamente, escuchándose el crujir de su armadura, escurriendo de su cuerpo gran cantidad de energon, pero eso no le detenía… sería libre de este yugo milenario que lo mantuvo oprimido durante siglos… sería libre de Unicron.

Sacando su hacha. Su arma que por millones de años fue la herramienta de combate contra varios enemigos, una vez más daría su uso… Estaba débil para pelear pero por su hija daría todo por liberarle de este martirio.

Un rugido resonó por todo el sitio, Unicron estaba enfurecido, su plan se escurría de entre sus dedos al ver a su siervo finalmente soltado. Le haría pagar esa femme por esto, se aseguraría de acabar con ambos por siempre

"¡Estúpido! Te iba otorgar la grandeza, el poder total, un lugar como mi segundo al mando en este reino y por tu insolencia ¡La muerte será tu condena total, Optimus Prime!"

Así la furia de Unicron fue expulsada, cantidades de extrañas manifestaciones incluyendo suyas se abalanzaron contra los dos Primes, atacando sin piedad. Haciendo lo posible por eliminarlos.

Sin embargo ambos guerreros, padre e hija luchaban como una sola unidad, Aurican maniobraba volteretas, cortando a la mitad a cada enemigo, mientras que Optimus, a pesar de haber sido torturado por largo tiempo, aún mantenía ese espíritu apasionado; destrozando y desmembrando al oponente con su hacha y sus tentáculos surgidos de su espalda con sadismo… había pasado ciclos estelares de la última vez que había disfrutado del olor de una batalla.

Los enemigos se hacían cada vez innumerables, el demonio no se daba por vencido al igual quienes le estaban desafiando a pesar de ser poco a poco víctimas del cansancio

"¡Son demasiados!" gritó Aurican quien empalaba unos enemigos con su sable

Optimus por su parte estaba embriagado por el combate, tomando entre sus fauces a varios contrincantes y azotándolos como si muñecos de trapos fueran, destrozando, atravesando las cabezas con sus garras, empapándose de sus fluidos vitales.

Aurican miraba a su padre llena de sorpresa, nunca antes había visto pelear a su creador de una forma tan despiadada, llena de odio y a la vez lleno de maldad. No dudaba que esas acciones eran por su opresión como prisionero del demonio y a la vez de su naturaleza bestial.

Sin embargo esa intriga la deja descuidada a un ataque abierto. Un clon de Unicron la toma por sorpresa, rasgando su pecho y al mismo tiempo enterrando parte de una cuchilla metálica surgida de su propia mano

"¡Muere al igual que tu querida madre!" rio el monstruo

Un grito de agonía surgió de los labios de Aurican, provocando que Optimus volteara a dirección de ella, mirando con horror la escena… **una vez más ocurría de nuevo…**

"¡NOOOOOO!" rugió enfurecido

Desintegrando a los obstáculos, el Prime corrió hacia su hija, quien, tendida en el suelo se mantenía y en frente se encontraba una manifestación del demonio levantando sus brazos, sosteniendo una cuchilla, preparando el golpe final

"Observa, Optimus, cómo una vez más has perdido…" dijo otro clon del engendro, agarrando los brazos del mecha desde las sombras, arrojando su hacha a unos metros de distancia; evitando acercarse a su pequeña

"¡No pasará… ¡NO OTRA VEZ!" gritó el guerrero, destruyendo a la manifestación con sus tentáculos

Sus alas habiendo sido destrozadas, misteriosamente comenzaron a moverse, y a la vez un portal transwarp surgió enfrente de él.

Emitiendo un poderoso grito de guerra, Optimus entró al portal…

El tiempo se detenía de nuevo. Aurican solo miraba indefensa como los brazos del clon de Unicron bajaban lentamente.

Desactiva los ópticos esperando el golpe fatal…

Nunca llegó.

Solamente el rugido de una bestia salvaje fue escuchado, resonando a través de su inconsciente y del infernal lugar.

Sus ópticos se vuelven activar. Su rostro fue marcado por el shock y el terror. Frente a ella se encontraba su padre, atravesado del pecho con la mortal cuchilla y de ella surgiendo energon sin parar. Optimus se había atravesado para salvarla.

Un brillo rojizo comenzaba a emanar de la herida de su padre, algo había sido destruido… algo que había hecho que también el dios de la oscuridad emanara un grito desgarrador y lleno de agonía.

Había sido la Matriz de la Muerte que el arma había traspasado, destruyendo poco a poco la esencia del ancestral engendro

"Tu… reino… ha… terminado…" se escuchó la voz de Prime entrecortada

Un grito lleno de furia fue ensordecido, desapareciendo por siempre.

Unicron finalmente había sido derrotado.

Optimus volteó lentamente a ver a su hija, una sonrisa llena de satisfacción cubrió su rostro destrozado

"Somos… libres…" dijo y al mismo tiempo cayendo al suelo

Aurican mirando la terrorífica escena, toma a su padre en su regazo, colocando su cabeza en su pierna, tratando de hacer el dolor menos posible

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" dijo la femme llorando, abrazando a su padre

Optimus tocio, escupiendo energon de su boca. Tratando de recuperar un poco su fuerza, levantó su brazo, tocando el rostro de su hija, expresando su afecto y amor

"Por ti… por ti, Aurican… Era la única… forma de acabar… con él… A través de mí…"

Su mano de su padre fue cayendo a rastras lentamente de la faceta de Aurican, sin embargo ella rápidamente la toma, acariciándola con su mejilla

"No puede acabar así… No es justo…" dijo llorando, apretando la mano del mecha con toda su fuerza

"Llegaste muy lejos… y estoy orgulloso… de ti, Aurican… Tu madre también estaría orgullosa…"

Un martirio sin igual recorrió por el cuerpo de Optimus, ya no podía más… estaba cansado…

"Te amo, Aurican… mi legado…" dijo el Prime

Su mano finalmente cedió y cayó al suelo. Sus óptico desactivándose por siempre…

Aurican, teniendo abrazado a su padre quien había dado su vida para salvarla y a toda su raza, lloraba sin precedentes… Su padre, el gran héroe quien había caído… Otorgando su chispa como el sacrificio máximo para la supervivencia de Cybertron… Lo había perdido.

El resto de las tropas cybertronianas entraron al lugar, verificando el estado de su comandante, mirando llenos de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo de melancolía la escena frente a ellos.

"Papá…" sollozaba, murmuraba al aire sin recibir respuesta.

Era el fin de la guerra, la destrucción de Unicron estaba hecha, pero el precio había sido alto.

El tiempo se detenía, no deseando apartar el único momento entre padre e hija… El último adiós a su único ser amado, quien la crio y protegió del monstruo

"…Hasta que todos sean sólo uno…" susurró a sí misma.

Recostando el cuerpo de su padre con delicadeza; la femme se pone de pie, aun dándole la espalda a sus camaradas, encogiéndose de hombros que al poco a poco fue tomando una posición firme y llena de suficiencia.

Mirando el suelo, notó el hacha de su padre. La hoja enterrada en la superficie durante la batalla. Se acercó a ella, tomándola con un solo brazo, jalando con toda su fuerza, percibiendo aún el aura del gran mecha.

La agarra con ambos brazos, levantándola al cielo como muestra de honor y gratitud

"Tu muerte no será en vano, padre. El renacimiento de una era perdida durante ciclos surgirá de nuevo… Por ti, Optimus Prime héroe de Cybertron y el Universo… ¡Hasta que todos sean uno!" exclamó orgullosa Aurican Prime

Todos los cybertronianos levantaron su puño al cielo, rindiendo honores al gran héroe y a las palabras de su legado…

**El Legado de la Bestia.**

**FIN**


End file.
